Mother Nature
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Isis is a little different. Okay maybe a lot different then the norm. Her parents were archaeologists for SHIELD before they died. They thought it was odd her skin was tinted green but later found out she had powers of nature. Unfortunately her parents died when she was 5 and SHIELD had no choice but to take her in. This is her story... Loki/OC/Avengers


Thank you to everyone who did the blackout! Hopefully noticed and decided not to block or delete any stories with lemons(such as my stories). As a reward I have decided to write you guys a Loki/Oc/Avengers story. I just loved the movie and have been wanting to write a fanfiction on it for quite some time.

I know she'll sound a bit Mary Sue but there are so many fricken stories with oc's that have super powers that almost nothing is original so bite me!

I'm a little rusty at writing so forgive me if I make some mistakes. This is based off of the movie. I know little about the comics. She looks like Ashley Greene with poison ivy(batman) skin and body.

Disclaimer: I only own Isis.

Summary: Isis is a little different. Okay maybe a lot different then the norm. Her parents were archaeologists for SHIELD before they died. They weren't really her parents, they had found her in a site in Egypt when she was a babe and adopted her. They thought it was odd her skin was tinted green but later found out she had powers. Powers of nature. Thus the reason they named her after a goddess. Unfortunately her parents died when she was 5 and SHIELD had no choice but to take her in. This is her story...

* * *

I had been celebrating my 24th birthday in Rio when a friend visited me. I had trained with her in the past. Natasha Romanov, or Tasha as I called her.

"I thought I made it clear to Fury that I wanted a long vacation without interruptions. I did help with Hulk and unfreeze Captain America after all." I said to Tasha as I sat down on the bed and took my heels off. We were in the hotel room I was staying in.

"This is important. Important enough to call in the Avengers." Tasha said. I froze for a moment before setting my heels down.

"I thought the Avengers idea was scrapped." I said furrowing my eyebrows. I began taking hair clips from my wavy brown hair. It fell to my thin waist when the last clip was out.

"I thought so too, but desperate times call for desperate measures." she informed me. Now I was worried. Something big must have happened.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"It's all in this file." she replied holding a tan colored file out to me. I took it in my hunter green tinted hands.

"Tomorrow at noon I'll be waiting at the airport if you decide to help." she said turning and heading for the door. But she stopped before she opened the door.

"I really hope you come. It's been a while since we've worked together Isis." she said then left. I sighed and began undressing then showered to remove the makeup from my skin, letting my natural color show through.

I sat down on the bed in nothing but a towel and allowed my green eyes to read through all the files. Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, and I were all being called together because a man called Loki, Thor's brother as I recall, has stolen the tesseract and claimed war on Earth. I was shocked to read that Erik Selvig and Clint Barton had been 'taken' by Loki in means of brainwash.

"Oh Jane, I wish you were here to help." I whispered quietly. I had met Jane after SHIELD called me in when Thor had come to Earth. I was to spy on her and Thor to get information, I wouldn't have done so if I knew they were going to steal her things. I helped get some of it back however and made amends. I also allowed her to 'study' me in means of an apology.

A month earlier she had died in a car accident while chasing a tornado.

I finished reading the file and set it aside. I decided to help. Nobody messes with my friends or home and gets away with it. I changed into a nightgown before climbing into bed and shutting the light off before falling asleep.

When I awoke in the morning I dressed in a brown sundress then packed all my things and headed to the airport. I ignored all the odd looks I received. I'm used to it. Tasha met me and took me to a privet jet where we flew to Calcutta, India and she explained to me that I had to convince Bruce to come with us to help search for the location of the tesseract.

"Why can't you convince him?" I asked after she had payed a little girl to go get him and bring him to the meeting place which was a run down building with rags hanging everywhere.

"Because you know how to keep him calm and he knows you." she replied before walking into the shadows to stand by. I rubbed my arms to get rid of the chill.

I then saw the little girl run in then through a window with Bruce behind her. He sighed after she disappeared. I decided to show myself.

"Ya know, for someone avoiding stress you picked a weird place to settle. I would of went with Egypt or Iowa among the cornfields. Nothing going on there." I said walking up to him. He chuckled and smiled.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret." he replied. I noticed that his tense shoulders relaxed when he saw me. I chuckled and smiled.

"Of course. I hope you've been doing well at least." I walked closer to him and held my arms open. He accepted my invitation and hugged me shortly before pulling away as if he'd break me. It's been a year since we'd seen each other. A year ago we each helped each other control our powers and became close.

"So uh, is the place surrounded?" he asked looking around nervously before turning back to me. I nodded sadly.

"I'm here on behalf of SHIELD. Not here to hurt you I swear." I informed him.

"How'd they find me?" he asked.

"We never lost you Bruce. We've kept our distance and kept some other interested parties off your scent." I replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because not only me but Nick Fury trusts you. We need you to come in, please." I said pleadingly.

"What if I say no?" he asked.

"I supposed I'd have to persuade you." I quipped. He chuckled.

"What if the uh other guy says no?"

"I guess I'll have to persuade him as well." I replied smiling. He chuckled and shook his head. I then explained to him why we needed him to come in, to help find the tesseract cause no one knows gamma radiation like he does.

He looked thoughtful and unsure. I understood what he was afraid of. I grabbed his hand in mine.

"No one is going to put you into a cage unless absolutely necessary and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen." I said softly while looking into his eyes. We were silent for a few moments before he spoke and grasped my hand.

"Alright." he whispered. I smiled.

"There is a privet jet a couple miles from here waiting for us. Come on." I said leading him to the jeep outside where Tasha was waiting. I got into the back with him and introduced him and Tasha. She drove us to the privet jet which flew us to SHIELD's headquarters which were somewhere on the ocean. Apparently the main headquarters had been destroyed.

Once we landed Bruce and I looked around at the new headquarters while Tasha went to meet with Phil who had just landed with Steve Rodgers a.k.a. Captain America.

"You think you'll be okay?" I asked concerned as Bruce looked at all rushing going on as agents did their job.

"I'll manage." he replied.

"Dr. Banner!" we heard a voice and saw Steve holding his hand out to shake. Tasha standing behind him.

"Oh yeah hi. They told me you were coming." Bruce said while shaking Steve's hand and quickly scanning him.

"Word is you can find the cube." Steve said. Bruce looked around nervously.

"Is that the only word of me?" he asked.

"Only word I care about." Steve said. Bruce just nodded. Steve then looked to me and I smiled, he returned it.

"I'm Captain Steve Rodgers, have we met before? You look awfully familiar." Steve said while holding his hand out.

"I'm Isis, and yes I helped thaw you out. You only woke briefly to see me but I left before I could actually meet you." I said while taking his hand. I thought he was going to shake it but instead he kissed it causing me to blush.

"It's a pleasure ma'am." he said after kissing my hand.

"Oh please Captain, call me Isis." I said giggling a bit. Tasha put her hand to her ear listening to a command I reckon.

"Call me Steve." he said while giving a charming smile. I smiled and nodded.

"Must be strange for you, all of this." Bruce said gaining Steve's attention again. We looked at the passing agents running with a drill sergeant.

"Actually, this is all kinda familiar." Steve replied.

"Gentlemen, Isis, you may want to go inside now. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe." Tasha said. We looked around and saw agents putting on masks and we heard engines kicking on. The water around us crashed against the ship.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

"Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Bruce asked as he and Steve walked foward to look over the side of the ship. Tasha and I smirked at each other as they saw that it was an air ship.

"No, no this is much worse." Bruce said as we began to head inside. I looped my arm in his to help calm him.

"You'll be fine I promise." I said softly. We followed Tasha to the control room where Director Fury was waiting. As we walked into the large room with a numerous amount of screens with people surveying them Tasha looked back to see our reaction and smirked at our wide eyes.

This was my first time on the ship. I had only been in the main base, the one that was destroyed.

Steve continued to gaze in awe while Bruce left my side to look for the closest exit just in case. Fury stood in the middle of it all as we began to ascend and vanish.

We walked back to the table in the room. I saw while Bruce and Steve remained standing. Fury came up the steps to join us.

"Gentlemen, Isis." he acknowledged us. Steve handed him a ten while walking foward and still gazing around in awe. I assume they had a bet of some sort.

"Thank you for coming Doctor." Fury said while shaking Bruce's hand.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So um how long am I staying?" Bruce asked.

"Once we get our hands on the tesseract, you're free to go." Fury replied

"Where are you with that?" Bruce asked, he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Fury pointed over to Phil who was standing below us.

"We're sweeping every surveillance footage across the globe until we find it. Cellphones, satellites, cameras. We'll find it eventually." he informed us.

"We're still not gonna find it in time." Tasha said from where she was crouched by a computer with Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye's file on it. Bruce proceeded to tell them how to properly locate it.

"Do you have somewhere for me to work?" he asked when he was finished. Fury turned to Tasha.

"Agent Romanov? Would you mind showing Dr. Banner to his laboratory please?" he asked. She stood and walked over to him. I stood to join them.

"You're gonna love it doc. It's got all the toys." she said leading us out. We got to the lab and I could see the excitement in Bruce's eyes as he looked around.

"I take it you'll enjoy it here?" I asked chuckling. He chuckled and immediately go to work while I went to get something to eat with Tasha but our meal was interrupted. Loki had been sited in Stuttgart, Germany. I had to find a plant to create my suit while Tasha was preparing the jet and Steve got into his suit. I got on with a plant just in time for take off. Looks like I'll have to change on the way there.

I pushed Steve into one of the seats to wait while I close off the cockpit so he couldn't see me change. I took off my sundress pulled a leaf from the plant. I placed it on me and made it grow. I made it to cover me like a one piece strapless bathing suit. I pulled on some black knee high boots that hid two daggers for emergency. Tasha handed me my whip. I often set it on fire to better injure the enemy. The leaves on my suit were herbs so if I did get injured they healed me quickly. We were five minutes away when I finished.

I grew a vine to attach my whip to. I then opened up the cockpit. Steve looked at me amazed. I blushed and smirked.

"I've been meaning to ask and I hope you don't find this offensive but why is your skin-."

"Green? I was born this way." I said cutting him off. We had arrived and I could see a mass of people kneeling before a man in armor who I assumed was Loki. Steve and I jumped out of the back as a man stood against Loki. He shot a blue ball of energy at the man and Steve got there just in time saving him with his shield. The energy ball deflected of the shield and back to Loki which knocked him down.

"Ya know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing in front of everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve said while walking foward referring to Hitler.

"The soldier." Loki said while using his staff to stand back up. He chuckled darkly. "The man out of time." he said.

"He's not the one out of time." I said making my presence known. Tasha did as well making the ship visible behind us. Loki looked over to me and looked my figure up and down while smirking.

"Isis, Mother Nature. How grand it is to finally meet you." he said. It took everything in me not to blush. The man was just so handsome.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Tasha commanded after getting out the guns. He instead shot an energy ball at her but missed. Steve threw his shield at Loki like a boomerang and only hit his helmet. It bounced off and came back to him as he and Loki began to fight.

Loki ended up knocking Steve down. I lit my whip and struck but Loki only caught it around his arm and pulled causing me to lurch foward to him. He wrapped the same arm around my waist and smirked.

"Hello there." he said. We were so close I could feel his cool breath on my face, it felt nice. I gasped and blushed before lighting my fist and punching him which caused him to let go. I managed to get my whip off his arm and relight it. By this time Steve had stood back up and began to fight Loki again. I wanted to get a clean hit but they were all over the place and I couldn't risk hitting Steve.

We suddenly heard rock music coming from the ship. I chuckled. Tony loves to make an entrance. He came flying in and shot at Loki which knocked him on his back while Tony landed. Tony got his weapons out and aimed at Loki while Steve and I joined him.

"Make your move, Reindeer games." Tony said. I chuckled and whipped the ground while Steve had his shield back. Loki made his armor disappear and put his hands up in surrender as he looked up at us. Tony put his weapons away and I put out my whip and rehooked it to my side.

"Good move." Tony said.

"Mr. Stark." Steve acknowledged him while panting.

"Captain." Tony nodded his head.

"Nice to see you again Tony." I said. As Tasha landed behind us. I had met Tony at a party and we hit it off. We loaded Loki onto the ship then took off to get back to headquarters.

"So how has Pepper been?" I asked Tony from my seat by the cockpit, my legs and arms were crossed as I leaned against the wall. I ignored Loki's stare. Tony had his helmet retracted so we could see his face. Which he made one while making a sound.

"Are you two fighting again? What did you do this time?" I asked scornfully.

"Why is it always me?" he asked with his arms spread.

"Because, no offense Tony, you can be quite an ass." I said. He made to retort but thought otherwise and seemed to agree. Loki was silent as ever.

"I don't like it." Steve whispered.

"What, that rock of ages gave up so easily?" Tony asked.

"It's never been this easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve replied.

"Still you are pretty spry, for an old man." Tony said in his way of complimenting. I scowled at him nonetheless.

"What's your thing? Pilates?" Tony asked finally looking at Steve referring to a form of yoga created in the 90's. Steve furrowed his brows.

"What?" he asked.

"It's like yoga, you mighta missed a couple things doin time as a, you know, capsicle." Tony continued to tease while keeping an eye on Loki. Steve glared at Tony before speaking.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony said. As he finished that sentence a sound of thunder rang out and lightning was seen up ahead.

"Where's this coming from?" Tasha asked.

"It's about time." I muttered. Thor had finally arrived. Loki gazed up at it fearfully. Steve and Tony noticed this.

"What's the matter. Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked him.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." he said in that ravishing accent. I mentally shook my head. 'Where did that thought come from.' I thought.

The ship suddenly lurched as something landed on the roof. I'm assuming it was Thor.

* * *

Well there is the first chapter! more romance is coming...maybe...I don't know I'm winging it. R&R loves! let me know who Isis should end up with i'm leaning towards Banner or Loki.

YES! i know her outfit looks like a poison ivy one but i couldn't think of anything else. i wanted to make her hair red but thought otherwise. so it's brown. XP


End file.
